This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mission of the UNLV bioinformatics core is to accelerate biological research by assisting faculty with the application of computing to solve biological problems in the following ways: - Identify ways to apply computational methods to research problems - Assist in experimental design and data analysis - Provide individual and group training - Provide scripting and programming support in multiple languages and operating systems - Provide pre-grant support and increase competitiveness for extramural funding INBRE provided support for the core director and one support person. The UNLV Bioinformatics Core consists of the following hardware resources available to Nevada investigators: supercomputing supplied by the National Supercomputing Center for Energy and the Environment (NSCEE), two multiprocessor Opteron servers with 400 Gb RAID-0 storage arrays. Software resources include: R (Bioconductor, MANOVA), SAS, LaserGene, MEGA, HMMer, Cluster, SOMbrero, DOTUR, Euler, Phylip, as well as other software.